


Amor à Primeira Vista

by Gum_Bloody_Girl



Series: Study Of Floriography: Gardenia jasminoides [2]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love at First Sight, Minor Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Lucy Quinzel, Minor Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Warren Mcginnis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gum_Bloody_Girl/pseuds/Gum_Bloody_Girl
Summary: Em uma tarde em um café de Gotham, Maps e Damian falam sobre amor à primeira vista.
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Series: Study Of Floriography: Gardenia jasminoides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859767





	Amor à Primeira Vista

**Author's Note:**

> Tanto Damian quanto Maps têm 15 anos, Maps não sabe que Damian é Robin e ela é bissexual.

A fumaça subiu sobre o ar do aconchegante estabelecimento, o cheiro de chocolate e café levado sobre as paredes. Em uma mesa em frente à janela, dois adolescentes sentaram-se observando o movimento das ruas da cidade escura.

A garota de cabelos escuros viu a neve cair na calçada cinza, sentiu como sua mente estivesse no meio de uma discussão eterna sobre algum assunto muito importante.

  
\- Damian, você acredita no amor à primeira vista?- Questiona Maps com palavras de cheias de curiosidade, ela se perguntava se menino de pele de oliva já teve alguém para amar.

A pergunta boba pegou Damian desprevenido, em todos os 'encontros' que ele fez com a garota ela nunca mencionou nada relacionado ao amor, ou, não mostrava interesse com o assunto quando eles estavam perto um do outro, parecia que ela evitou esse tipo de assunto.

  
\- Tt, um conto de fadas que só os tolos acreditam. E você acredita nisso, Mizoguchi?- Damian pergunta para provocar sua amiga, embora ele tivesse considerável interesse na resposta que a garota lhe daria.

  
Por um minuto Maps parecia pensar seriamente, lembrou-se de sua conversa com Olive e Pom na noite passada sobre meninos e seus crushs, pela primeira vez em sua vida Maps percebeu que ela não tinha se apaixonado por ninguém. Nunca corou quando conversava com um menino, ou, menina, sem nenhum sentimento de borboletas no estômago e sem sinal de ciúme, isso fez com que seu interesse no tema de "se apaixonar" aumentasse.

  
\- Eu não sei, eu nunca me apaixonei.- Respondeu Maps com sinceridade, não havia razão para mentir para seu melhor amigo.

  
Maps nunca se apaixonando era duas coisas para Damian, a primeira era estranha, Maps era uma garota extremamente alegre e colorida. Seria perfeitamente normal vê-la desenhar corações em seus cadernos sonhando com alguém, talvez em algum robin antes dele, Drake estaria morto se ele fosse mencionado como um companheiro em potencial para sua amiga e ele se certificaria disso.

  
O segundo foi um sentimento surpreendente de alegria, sabendo que a garota à sua frente nunca teve ninguém como alvo de afeto antes fez uma enorme satisfação para correr por Damian, embora ele tenha achado estranho esse tipo de de sentimento quando recebeu a notícia de que sua melhor amiga tinha um coração de pedra.

  
\- Nem mesmo um crush bobo?!!- Damian perguntou à menina com surpresa, Maps não ficou surpresa com sua reação, era muito comum as pessoas que descobrem terem essa reação.

  
Maps parou por um momento, havia tantos meninos e meninas em Academia Gotham que ela gostava, mas não era uma paixão , ou, mesmo amor, ela apenas desfrutava secretamente aparência de seus colegas de classe . Havia também o fato de que ela tinha beijado alguém antes, Lucy Quinzel era uma novata de transferência no meio do ano, quando Maps a viu ela sabia que elas teriam grandes aventuras juntas.

  
Uma dessas aventuras termina com o cemitério perto de Academia Gotham, uma lanterna com bateria baixa e o Clube da Pizza caçando um monstro durante a noite, a armadilha que Colton e Kyle criaram não funcionou como deveria e todos tiveram que correr por suas vidas, algo que Maps já estava acostumada. Acidentalmente, enquanto as duas garotas tentavam se esconder atrás de uma lapide, seus lábios se grudaram em um beijo casto, não foi ruim.

  
Mas isso não significou nada, assim como os outros beijos castos que ela recebeu e deu em outros estudantes da Academia Gotham durante uma festa ou uma rodada do jogo da garrafa, foram apenas pequenas experiências que ela manteve para si mesma.

  
\- Por que você está tão surpreso? Não posso ser um pouco fria?- Brincou a garota, foi engraçado ver o rosto estranho da melhor amigo.

  
Damian revirou os olhos para a resposta da garota, mas aliviado no fundo de sua mente, ainda havia uma pequena dúvida na parte de trás dele. Enquanto isso, Maps estava mais ocupado imaginando se havia uma chance de Damian Wayne, o menino de coração de pedra, já tivesse se apaixonado em sua vida.

  
\- Você já se apaixonou?- Perguntou Maps curiosa, para o terror de Damian.

  
Damian Wayne era atraente, Maps não podia negar, ele era inteligente, atlético, ele tinha beleza em todo o seu ser e ele era elegante. A maioria das meninas e meninos da Academia Gotham observava seu melhor amigo com desejo em seus olhos, alguns tinham a coragem de se aproximar dele e revelar seus sentimentos, e sempre foram rejeitados por ele.

  
Em sua opinião, Damian já havia se apaixonado ou tido um relacionamento com alguém enquanto ele estava longe de Gotham durante o intervalo de um ano e alguns meses. Talvez seu último relacionamento tivesse terminado de uma forma desagradável, ou, ele simplesmente não sentiu a necessidade de ter um relacionamento.

  
\- Tt, eu não tenho tempo para essa bobagem. Ao contrário de você, não sou eu quem está quebrando o toque de recolher para ver Mcginnis no escuro da noite.- Ele zombou de Damian com orgulho, embora ele estivesse com ciúmes por causa do interesse que Maps tinha em Mcginnis, ele era apenas um aluno patético sem nada de especial.

  
Damian se lembra como se fosse ontem, em uma de suas patrulhas nos telhados da Academia Gotham, ele foi surpreendido por uma cena desagradável. Warren Mcginnis e Maps estavam sentados em um banco fora dos dormitórios após o toque de recolher, suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e parecia que estavam prestes a se beijar, mas Damian não ficaria parado ali por muito tempo para ver essa cena de horror.

  
Em um movimento rápido, ele atirou alguns pequenos explosivos de baixa potência perto de algumas latas de lixo que estava postas no patio, o som da exploração chamou a atenção dos funcionários e ambos os alunos fugiram para seus dormitórios mais rápido do que suas pernas bambas podem correr, Damian não poderia estar mais satisfeito. Mas ele sabia que não poderia estar se intrometendo na vida romântica de Maps, ela eventualmente encontraria alguém e ele também.

  
\- Como você sabia que eu estava falando com Warren? Você está me espionando?!- Mapas reclamavam com surpresa, às vezes ela se perguntava se Damian era seu melhor amigo ou seu stalker.

Ao contrário de Maps, o menino não mostrou reação, apenas um sorriso calmo nos lábios enquanto enfrentava seu amigo.

  
\- O passarinho me contou.


End file.
